tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Ghost Oak
''' '''is a clan of minor status seated in the Oaken Hall in Riften. The family primarily consists of a mix-breed of both Nord and Imperials, but other races are found within the clan as well, serving as warriors and servants. Their coat-of-arms depicts a ghost oak, on top a brown shield on a dark green background. Structure The clan consists of a Patriarch or a Matriarch supervising every clanmember to make sure that they bring honour to the family name. The clan also has a tutor which can unofficially be considered to also be a part of the clan for the younger members who have yet to learn the clan's ways. The tutor can be of any race providing he or she is capable of carrying out there role. The sons and daughters within the family are taught early on the code of the clan, what they are allowed to do and how to behave, and vice versa. Men and women are equal within the clan, meaning that gender has no real value and that a woman can just as easily became the heir or the leader of the clan as any man. However the rules always state that the firstborn child of the patriarch or the matriarch is always considered to be the crown heir of the family name, no matter what gender the child has. A child adopted or born into the clan is considered to be "Unblooded" and may, when they come of age, choose one of three schools which will train them into becoming either Vulpines or Vixens. The Ghost Oak: An Explanation of Trees, Spirits and Stars Ranks The ranks within this clan are the following: The Patriarch/The Matriarch The Patriarch or the Matriarch serves as the head of the family and is the most important clanmember. They acts as the supervisor for the whole family, as well as diplomats when it comes to dealing with the relations of other clans. The head of the family has the final say in any decision brought to light within the clan and should always be treated with respect. A Patriarch or Matriarch may offer their position to another out of free will, but this is a rare occurence and has only happened during times of distress and war. The Heir An Heir is the key to the survival of the clan. Considered to be the second most important figure within the family after the Patriarch and the Matriarch. An Heir is expected to succeed the head of the family after the latter's death and eventually become a Patriarch or a Matriarch, depending on the gender. By default the Heir is generally considered to be the firstborn of the head of the family, however this title may be stripped and given to someone else, should the Heir prove to be unworthy of succeeding. The Tutor The Tutor acts as an advisor, mostly for the younger members of the clan who has yet to learn everything their peers know of the traditions, since the elders are to preoccupied with maintaining the clan's honourary status. The Tutors also holds responsibility over the economy and estates of the clan to make sure that the clan's assets never decreases. The Archivist The Archivist is the master-at-arms for the clan. He or she is ultimately the one who decides whether or not an Unblooded has been approved for the warrior path they want to focus on. The Archivist is also responsible for keeping the clan's code book as well as guarding the ancestral weapon. The Veterans The Unblooded The Unblooded are initiates who has yet to chose which of three warriors paths they want to focus on. Children, whether adopted or born into the clan, are usually called Unblooded. Seedlings Those who do not want to endulge themselves in the art of warfare are called Seedlings. The rank generally consists of everything from servants and farmhands to stableboys and squires. The Cadets The Cadet is a member of the clan not related by blood to any of the other clanmembers, but has still been accepted among the ranks as one of their own. A Cadet can be of any race as long as he or she has proven themselves worthy of being accepted into the clan. Cadets may rise high into the more respected ranks of the clan, but may never become Patriarchs or Matriarchs due to the lack of blood ties. A Cadet may however gain the privilege to form their own clan. These are known as Cadet Branches. Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines